


Streaking the Sky

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [4]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Summer Vacation, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: While Taeyong is being an absolute bridezilla, Donghyuck wanders away to enjoy the nice day outside.Then Yangyang finds him.





	Streaking the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikaslist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaslist/gifts).



> @ sm give us the ot5 00 line v live you cowards
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> nikaslist, you're the only person that's written this ship. still, your fic inspired me to consider these two as a ship (and it's adorable af it's so sweet i love it so much)!! i hope you enjoy!

“It’s a nice day outside, why aren’t you at the beach?”

Donghyuck looked up from his hands when he heard the familiar voice approaching, bringing the cigarette dangling from two fingers back up to his lips as he took a long drag. He looked at Yangyang with calculating eyes, his pink lips spreading into a lazy grin as the brunet walked closer to where he was perched.

“Take a guess.” The ginger said teasingly, letting Yangyang steal the cigarette from his fingers so the younger could take a drag of his own. He slipped down from the railing of the abandoned skate park to stand in front of the other, his head tilting slightly to the side as he gazed at him.

“Needed to escape from bridezilla?” Yangyang asked, a breath of laughter escaping his lips in a cloud of smoke as he tossed the finished cigarette to the ground. Immediately, his hands came up to place themselves on Donghyuck’s thin waist, and Donghyuck let himself step forward into the other man’s embrace with an easy smile.

“I love Yongie-hyung, I do, but he’s freaking out over every single little thing.” Donghyuck mumbled, his sun-kissed tone a clear contrast from Yangyang’s lighter skin as his arms wound slowly around his neck. “Kun-hyung’s going to want to marry him no matter what song he walks down the aisle to.”

“You’re telling me. I feel like I’m the only one not freaking out, which might be why I was chosen to be the best man over Sicheng.” Yangyang said, his lips pressing to Donghyuck’s forehead just between his eyebrows with a soft hum. “And when the two of them aren’t freaking out about wedding details, they keep pestering me on when we’re getting married.” Donghyuck snorted at his boyfriend’s words, tugging the other closer for a kiss.

He loved Yangyang, he really, truly did, but Donghyuck wasn’t sure if they were quite ready to get married yet. Sure, they were the classic childhood sweethearts of their combined friend group, and they had been together since sophomore year of high school, but Donghyuck was content to wait just a bit longer. He was only twenty-one, they had all the time in the world

“It’ll be our turn soon, Xiao Yang.” Donghyuck said against Yangyang’s lips, ignoring his boyfriend’s snort at his botched pronunciation as he grinned widely. “When we’re both at least twenty-three and have moved into a better apartment than our current one, _then_ I might say yes to your proposal.”

“You _might?_ You little shit.” Yangyang breathed out with a matching grin, pulling Donghyuck into his side as they walked out of the skate park towards his navy blue Jeep. “I better be getting a yes, you brat.”

Donghyuck laughed in response and pulled out of Yangyang’s arms to run forward towards the car, climbing quickly into the passenger seat. He stretched his arms up and closed his eyes, his head tilting back to take in the sun.

“Pull your shirt down, you tease.” Yangyang said as he got into the driver’s seat, starting up the car as the elder let out a laugh. As they drove down the gravel road back towards the beach, Donghyuck pulled himself up to stand up on his seat, holding onto the top of the windshield of the open air Jeep.

In the distance, Donghyuck could see the sparkling blue ocean against the white sand, and a wide grin spread across his lips as he raised his arms once again. The male let out a loud whoop as Yangyang sped up past the speed limit on the quiet road to get back to the hotel, the wind whipping his overgrown hair around wildly. When they pulled back into the hotel parking lot, Donghyuck wasted no time in climbing out of the Jeep from the open top, making himself comfortable on the hood of the car.

“You might just kill me someday, Duckie.” Yangyang said, moving to stand in between Donghyuck’s legs. He tilted his head up as Donghyuck leaned down to connect their lips together gently, the kiss deepening slightly as Yangyang’s hands made their way up tanned thighs to pull the elder’s hips closer to the edge.

“Yeah, but what a way to go.” Donghyuck mumbled against Yangyang’s lips, his lips forming a grin as Yangyang pulled away to snicker at his words. The younger helped him off of the hood of his Jeep, and Donghyuck tangled their fingers together as they walked towards the hotel’s pool. He could feel his skin tingling almost uncomfortably, letting him know that he needed to reapply sunscreen, but he didn’t say anything as they walked through the gate — Taeyong would slather some on him anyway, the caring older brother he was.

Once the day was over, and they were making their way back to their room on the other side of the hotel from everybody else (and really, it was just an error in the hotel’s system, but they always got obnoxious whistles from Johnny and Lucas as they went to their room), Donghyuck was about ready to drop to the bed without even taking a shower, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Yangyang, always having other ideas, gently led the ginger out onto their balcony, his arms winding around Donghyuck from behind to hug him close.

Taeyong had really splurged on them all when he invited them on an all expenses paid vacation for his wedding, their balcony overlooking the ocean. Donghyuck was enamoured with the sight of the sun dipping down past the horizon, pink and purple streaking the sky above them.

“Would you really say yes if I asked you to marry me?” Yangyang asked quietly, his voice a gentle whisper in Donghyuck’s ear, and Donghyuck realised that his heart was settling with this question. His boyfriend pressed a kiss behind his ear as he finished speaking, and Donghyuck grinned widely.

“I would, yeah.” Donghyuck said quietly, his eyes falling shut as he deflated back into Yangyang’s chest.

“Even though we’re twenty-one and still living in a shitty apartment building?” Yangyang said, softly teasing Donghyuck by bringing his earlier words back, and the elder turned around to look at his boyfriend.

“I would say yes because I love you and I don’t see myself with anybody other than you in the future.” Donghyuck said, his hands moving to hold Yangyang’s cheeks as he gazed into the other’s deep eyes. “Even though we can’t afford it now without our parents’ help, and we wake up in the middle of the night to gunshots in the neighbourhood or rats in the pipes, and we argue over stupid shit all the time.”

“Even though I’m stupid and wreckless and make dumb decisions?” Yangyang asked quietly, the smile fading from his face as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“Especially because you’re stupid and wreckless and make dumb decisions.” Donghyuck answered just as softly, smoothing his thumbs over Yangyang’s cheekbones as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Someone has to keep you in line, and what better person to do that than the man who’s in love with you?”

“I love you too.” Yangyang said, his eyes sparkling as he lowered his gaze. Donghyuck, unfazed by this, leaned forward to connect their lips as the sun fully sank down beneath the ocean, his fingers tangling in Yangyang’s hair to pull him closer. Yangyang’s hands held Donghyuck’s waist as they kissed each other languidly, twin smiles on their lips as they pulled away with a thin string of spit connecting them.

“You’re such a messy kisser, goodness.” Donghyuck giggled, wiping his lips with his hand and rubbing it on Yangyang’s arm with a cackle, and Yangyang jerked away from his boyfriend with a disgusted face.

“You’ve never complained before, brat.” Yangyang said, shaking his head as he walked back into the hotel room. Donghyuck had to give him that win as he snickered to himself, stripping his clothes as he made his way into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

As the two of them wound down from the exciting day tangled in each other on the hotel bed, Donghyuck smiled at the thought of getting married to Yangyang. Sure, they weren’t in the best of financial situations, but they would be _happy_ together, and that’s all that mattered.

“What’s got you so happy down there?” Yangyang said with a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of Donghyuck’s ginger hair. The elder looked up at Yangyang from his spot on his chest, moving to straddle his hips so he could kiss him softly, pulling away after a moment to rub their noses together.

“Just thinking about us. You’ve thought about this marriage thing really hard, Yangie.” Donghyuck said, looking down at his boyfriend with a small smile. “You really want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

“I’ve never wanted anything else in my life.” Yangyang replied, a sudden serious look in his eyes, and Donghyuck chewed on his bottom lip as the younger quickly rolled them over so he was hovering over the elder. Donghyuck was too focused on looking up at his boyfriend in shock to see what he was reaching for where his backpack was beside the bed, his legs falling apart on the bed as his heart fluttered in anticipation for something, _anything_ to happen.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck whispered softly, blinking up at Yangyang with wide eyes.

“Baby, Duckie, Lee Donghyuck, do you know how much I want to marry you?” Yangyang asked, kissing Donghyuck’s nose gently, and the elder smiled softly. “I mean, would I have bought a ring to propose to you with if I didn’t want to spend the rest of my days with you?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened further as his gaze trailed down to what Yangyang was holding in one hand, his heart almost stilling as the gleam of a silver ring caught his eye. There was just one diamond in the middle, small and white, but it was more than he ever thought he would get.

“Me too, Yangyang, baby you bought me a ring, you’re gonna make me _cry_ you asshole —”

“Marry me, Duckie, let’s get married, let’s fight over who’s getting which surname and let’s move into a less shitty apartment together, and let me make you the happiest person in the entire world.”

 _“Yes,_ yes I’ll marry you.”

They were tripping over their words, almost fighting over who should talk first, but silence suddenly hung in the air after Donghyuck spoke. There were tears in Yangyang’s eyes, already sliding gently down his cheeks as he took in what the elder said.

“Now put that ring on my finger and kiss me senseless before I go complain to Ten-hyung about how you fucked up your proposal.” Donghyuck said, his cheeks already hurting from how wide he was grinning. Yangyang almost dropped the ring in his haste to slide the ring onto Donghyuck’s finger, not even giving him a chance to study it closer as he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

And Donghyuck would never redo this day if it repeated, even if it meant that he would get yelled at almost to the point of tears by his older brother and his stress over his wedding — he was going to spend the rest of his life with a disaster, and he was more than happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> these two would be such a demon pairing let's be real poor ten would have to deal with so much shit
> 
> drop a comment below if you liked it! i'm absolutely taking prompts in my cc (that's currently dead, let's liven it up) for more if you'd like to read something specific!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
